The Kung Fu Kid
| Storyboarder(s) = Julia "Fitzy" Fitzmaurice, Ryan Kramer | Supervisor(s) = Gabe Swarr, Bret Haaland, Randy Dormans | Previous = Ghost of Oogway | Next = Ladies of the Shade | Poll = What did you think about "The Kung Fu Kid"? ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ AWESOME! ★ ★ ★ ★ Pretty good! ★ ★ ★ It was alright. ★ ★ Not really my favorite. ★ Horrible! ☆ I haven't seen it yet! ⊗ I don't watch the show. }} "The Kung Fu Kid" is the fifteenth episode from season one of Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness. Plot Synopsis When a kung fu prodigy arrives at the Jade Palace, Po's enthusiasm begins to sour when he gets a little jealous of the attention being heaped onto the young master. Summary The Valley of Peace celebrates its Peace Jubilee, an event in which they come together in peace even with their enemies from the Qidan Clan. In a break from tradition, Po is chosen by Shifu to wear the ceremonial olive branch crown, which means he will get to perform the ceremonial tai chi that will conclude the festival. The Furious Five are initially perturbed, until Tigress realizes that it means Po will have to judge the children's Kung fu matches. He then greets Temutai, who surprisingly proves to be just as excited about the festivities as Po himself. The pair then go to judge the matches, which prove to be very underwhelming due to the lack of skill of most of the contestants. Temutai then introduces a competitor of his own: his "little nephew" Jing Mei, who towers over any of the valley children. One of the villagers proposes that Peng, a visitor from the next valley, could defeat him, and with encouragement the snow leopard enters the ring. He proves to be quite talented, handily defeating Jing Mei with skill that he reveals to be practically untrained. Po then invites him to train at the Jade Palace, only to Temutai to offer his own invitation to join the Qidan. After a moment of tension that almost breaks out into fighting, Shifu breaks up the confrontation and Peng decides that he would prefer to train at the Jade Palace. Po is initially ecstatic, until it becomes evident that Peng is much more proficient than he was when he began training as a kung fu master. To make matters worse, he also proves much more popular with the Furious Five and the villagers, and Shifu even decides that he should wear the olive branch crown for the valley in place of Po. Unwilling to surrender this honor, Po lies to Peng and tells him that Shifu wants him to leave, while telling Shifu that Peng only came to the Jade Palace for his own glory. Enraged, Peng goes to Temutai's tent and seeks to prove himself to the Jade Palace masters by eliminating their enemy; a guilt-ridden Po follows him and ends up engaged in a three way battle. As the fighting expands to include the other masters, the villagers, and the Qidan soldiers, Po is horrified, and finally manages to call a halt to the fighting. He then admits to his falsehoods and offers the crown to Peng in apology for lying, only for Peng to return it. The jubilee then concludes in harmony, and Po is shocked when Peng leaves in search of his uncle: Tai Lung. Voice cast * as Po * as Shifu * as Tigress * as Crane * as Monkey * Max Koch as Mantis * as Viper * as Mr. Ping * as Temutai / Jing Mei * as Peng Trivia * The episode title references the 1984 American martial arts film . Gallery Images LOA.png| 905495490iyt4g89u65.png| Peng-and-master-shifu.png| View more... Videos Coming soon! View more... Quotes Read more... See also * Episode transcript References External links * * Site navigation Kung Fu Kid Kung Fu Kid Kung Fu Kid